Sunset
by wereleopard
Summary: Ianto never meant to fall in love with Jack, but he did and love hurts when it is one-sided or is it? Story lottery challenge sunset


bTitle:/b Sunset

bAuthor:/b Werelopard58

bFandom:/bTorchwood

bCharacters:/b Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

bPairing:/bJanto

bGenre:/b Romance

bRating:/bPG

bPrompt:/bSunset lj user="story_lottery"

bSummary:/bIanto never meant to fall in love with Jack, but he did and love hurts when it is one-sided or is it?

bSpoilers:/bAll of Torchwood

bWarning(s):/bm/m

bWord Count:/b 1241

bDisclaimer:/b I do not own anything belonging to Torchwood

It had been a long hard day and Ianto was so very tired not just physically but emotionally as well. The main problem he had was the way that Jack and Gwen were all over each other. They didn't kiss and weren't intimate, well Ianto didn't think that they were. He knew that Jack was just using him and that was fine when this all first started. Ianto was just using his boss as well.

Then things changed, his feelings changed. He had never meant to fall in love, not this deeply, not the forever kind. His forever, not Jack's but he had and Ianto had no intention of saying anything it would be too difficult to work with the immortal and see the sad and pitying looks that Ianto knew he would get.

Lisa had never affected him this deeply, he had loved her but it wasn't like this. Ianto's heart broke each time his saw Jack and Gwen together. It wasn't fair, why couldn't he have a break in life. Just one. Hadn't he paid his dues?

Ianto had headed out quickly after the long night. Jack had died, again, and Gwen held him when he awoke. It was when the two of them smiled at each other that it killed something deep within him. He could no longer pretend.

Jack had called his name but he had ignored it. He was on top of the British Gas roof remembering the night that Jack had asked him out on a date, a date that never happened. They stunning sunset was in front of him, it made him feel even smaller and insignificant.

"God, I am so easy." Ianto mumbled to himself thinking how Jack had just walked back into his life and his bed.

"I wouldn't say that." A voice from behind him said.

Ianto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "How did you find me?"

"I followed you." Jack said.

"What do you want Jack?" Ianto said tiredly.

Jack frowned as he sat down next to his lover. "Ianto what's wrong?"

"I can't keep doing this Jack." Ianto whispered his voice breaking.

"You can't keep seeing me?" Jack felt his heart break.

"No I can't keep letting you break my heart, soon there is going to be nothing left of me. I thought it was hard after losing Lisa but with you I…" Ianto turned away and looked into the sunset, tears falling from his eyes.

"Ianto I don't know what I am doing wrong, I don't understand."

"You and Gwen." Ianto wiped the tears away angrily he hated to feel weak.

"There is no me and Gwen." Jack placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"It is obvious every time you are around her. You're jealous when she is with Rhys." Ianto watched the beautiful colours in the sky.

"I never wanted to make you feel like that. I admit that when she first arrived there was something about her that attracted me but that was before you. Once we got involved I hadn't thought about her like that. I guess I have just got into a routine, it was never intentional Ianto."

"Jack she loves you. If you asked she would dump Rhys and be with you and the way you act….." Ianto's voice faded away.

"It makes her think that I want her like that." Jack shook his head and sighed.

"Jack." Ianto took a deep breath. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone but I can't do this not anymore."

Ianto stood up and headed towards the door. Jack sat there stunned. Ianto loved him. He then remembered the rest of the sentence he shot to his feet and grabbed his young lover by the arm.

"Ianto I am sorry. I won't do it again, I promise. I…"He stammered. "I love you too please don't leave me."

Ianto turned his eyes wide with shock. "You love me?"

Jack laughed softly. "We both wanted the comfort the fun with no emotional attachment and we both ended up falling in love. The good news is that it is with each other."

"What about Gwen?" Ianto did want to push his luck be he had to know.

"I'll make her understand that I am unavailable. I have everything I want, I still do right?"

"Yes Jack you still have me." Ianto moved forward and wrapped his arm around Jack's neck pulling him down for a quick kiss.

"Come on let's get back to the hub you look worn out." Jack placed an arm around Ianto's waist as they walked in the building. He stopped suddenly. "I never did take you on that date did I?"

"No, but it doesn't matter." And it really didn't to him. Jack loved him and not Gwen; they could work out the rest.

"It does matter, I've been so thoughtless. We are definitely going out on that date; we will go out on lots of them."

"We'll work it out."

XXXXX

Gwen sat in the hub waiting for Jack to return, holding him in her arms was a dream come true. They had to talk, even though she was with Rhys she was find it more and more difficult to stay away from Jack.

He was a fantasy but one that she could have if she really tried. She felt sorry for Ianto but she could see that he had fallen for Jack, but she had the right to be happy as well.

Gwen's face fell as soon as the circular door opened. Jack and Ianto walked in hand in hand.

"Hi Gwen." Jack said with a grin. "Do you have any suggestions for a great place for a date?"

"A date?" She repeated.

"Subtle Jack, very subtle." Ianto whispered.

"Yes for me and Ianto."

"The two of you are going on a date?"

"Well we are in a relationship." Jack turned to Ianto. "People in relationships date right?"

"I don't think they call it dating but they do go out yes." Ianto said smiling his eyes bright and full of love.

"Well it has to be special."

"Why special?" Gwen asked shaking her head.

"Nothing is too good for the man I love." Jack turned and looked at Gwen. He could see how hurt she was and how, he, in a way had broken her heart. He felt guilty as it was his fault but he couldn't, no he wouldn't lose Ianto.

"You love him." Gwen said sadly.

"Yes I do Gwen, I'm sorry I led you on it wasn't intentional I never thought and I hurt both you and Ianto. If I told you I don't think you would have believed me. I do love you but not in the way you want me to."

"I understand." Gwen turned and headed out of the hub to go back to her husband, a normal everyday man, not an immortal knight in shining armour that was all for Ianto. Just for that moment in time she hated Ianto Jones desperately he had her dream.

Ianto turned to Jack. "Did you really have to do it like that? You hurt her you know?"

"I think I did, I also hurt you. I love you Ianto."

"I love you too Jack." The wrapped their arms around each other and kissed letting the world around them dissolve until it was just the two of them and nothing else existed.

The End


End file.
